The Nightmare
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Sora had a bad dream, and goes to Riku to make it better. However, he starts sleep talking! XD Quite fun. Soriku, oneshot! Check it out!


So I've just decided to vomit one shots. XD Woooo. This one isn't really anything, I've just had it in mind for a while. I hope it comes out as squeeful as i want it to. And even tho its the end of AkuRoku day, its Soriku! XD Go figure.

P.S. youtube. Bo Burnham. New Math. Watch. xD

**The Nightmare**

_"Go away Sora. You're just being stupid," Riku said as he worked on his math homework in his bedroom. "I really need to focus on this before the safari workers get here, and you are being nothing but a nuisance."_

Sora looked crushed as he dejectedly left Riku's bedroom, silding down the slide to the downstairs...

Sora walked along the beach, watching the donuts splash up on shore as he sighed dejectedly. "He hates me," Sora muttered dejectedly.

"He has every right to," a voice said behind him. Sora froze. Literally.

Sora watched helplessly as Xemnas turned him around, smirking evilly. He couldn't move, could barely follow Xemas' movements as he grinned. "I killed you..." Sora ground out.

Xemnas laughed. "You? Kill me? Never. I'm too powerful for you to even wipe my shoes." And then Sora was attacked by giant Heartless. He tried to fight them off with his swordfish but then he was falling, falling...

Sora's eyes shot open as he fell to the ground next to his bed. "What a dream," Sora said aloud as he wiped the sweat off his brow and reaffirmed his existence in reality. "I can't sleep here," he looked around, feeling suddenly lonely at 4 in the morning. Leaving a note on his door, Sora rolled out of his window and climbed down the sill, running down the beach to Riku's house.

--((To Riku!))--

_Riku turned around and watched as Sora sprawled himself out on his bed. "I'm bored," he said as he flopped down. "We should do something fun!"_

"Define fun," Riku said, winking.

Sora smiled 'innocently.' "Oh I'm sure you can think of something," he said as Riku approached his form on the bed.

"You're right, I can think of a few things..." RIku smirked as he laid himself over Sora, hovering his lips over his. Suddenly, a loud thumping filled the room. Riku stepped back as the Earth shook.

"Is it an earthquake?" Sora asked, slowly fading away.

"I don't...know..."

Riku sighed as his eyes opened, hearing the thumpint noise again. He glanced at his clock. _Four in the morning, _he groaned, _this better be good. After all, my dream was interrupted. He might have kissed met his time... _He sighed as he rolled out of bed to look out his window. He was surprised to see Sora at the bottom, waving up to him. Riku opened his window and helped pull Sora up. He raised an eyebrow in question. "To what do i owe the pleasure of your unorthodox arrival?"

Sora looked sheepish. "I had a bad dream," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I couldn't stay in my room."

Riku nodded in understanding. "Want to talk about it?"

"I don't really remember all of it," Sora said as he flopped down onto the bed, "I only remember that Xemnas was alive and I couldn't fight, and my swordfish wasn't right, and the donuts were swimming strangely..." _And you were rejecting me, _Sora finished mentally.

Riku chuckled. "Only you would have swimming donuts, Sora." He pulled back the sheets and crawled in. "Well? I'm assuming you're staying, right?" Sora nodded and slowly crawled in next to him. After a few minutes of awkward shuffling, the two of them managed to find a perfectly heterosexual position to sleep in. Completely normal.

"Goodnight Riku," Sora whispered before falling asleep.

--((a bit later))--

Riku sighed as Sora rolled in his sleep, again, even closer to Riku. Over the past half hour, Sora had shifted closer and closer to Riku, draping an arm over his waist and snuggling against him.

"There is no way I'm going to sleep like this," Riku muttered as he watched Sora sleeping peacefully.

"Riku..."

Riku froze as he stared at Sora. _He isn't awake, is he?_ "Sora?

Sora rolled closer, making a small sound in the back of his throat. "Right there Riku..."

Riku blushed, his brain automatically jumping to perverted conclusions. _Calm down Riku, _he thought as he still tried in vain to fall asleep, _there is no way that he--_

"_Harder, _Riku..."

Riku's eyes widened at Sora's new exclamation from his dream. Sora began to look uncomfortable, shifting around more violently.

_I have to wake him up, _Riku thought, _or he'll push me out of the bed. _"Sora!" Riku said as he lightly shook Sora's shoulder. "Wake up!"

"Mmmm, Riku? Weren't we just--Oh..." Sora said as he began to separate dream from reality. He blushed as Riku cleared his throat.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" he tried to ask casually.

Sora blushed darkly. "N-nothing. Just...things," he finished lamely.

"You were muttering, you know," Riku began slowly.

Sora began to panic slightly. _Oh no... _"Really?" he said, laughing slightly. "What did I say?"

"Nothing," Riku began, "You just mentioned me a lot." Sora started to relax as Riku continued, "Oh, and you kept telling me 'right there' and '_harder!'_ I would really like to know what we were doing," Riku said, smirking.

Sora turned beet red. "W-well..."

"Come on Sora," Riku prodded, "you can tell me anything."

"We were--"

"Oh hell with this," Riku said, impatient for Sora to man up and take the initiative. He swiftly rolled over, pinning Sora under him as he kissed him hotly. Sora groaned and returned the kiss, fisting his hands in Riku's silvery hair while Riku slowly advanced the kiss. Riku grinned as he ran his hands up and down Sora's sides, placing kisses all over his face before returning to his lips. Sora gasped as Riku began to nip down his jawline, pulling at his shirt. Sora moved his hands lower, leaving one on Riku's shoulders while running one down his back. Riku pulled back for air, grinning.

"Were we doing something like that?" Riku said, smirking devilishly.

"Actually," Sora blushed, "We were kneading Easter bread..."

"What?" Riku said in disbelief, instantly insecure. "Oh god, Sora," he thought, regretful, "I'm so--"

"Glad that you did that," Sora continued. "I really needed that," he smiled as he pushed at Riku, straddling his hips. "Because now I know that you feel the same as I do..."

"Really?" Riku whispered as Sora's lips hovered just above his.

"Yes," he replied, "Now let's have some fun..."

Riku smiled as he reached up to kiss Sora again. Sora smiled inwardly. _I'll just tell him what else we did in the kitchen in my dream later...  
_  
--((END!))--_  
_haha YAY random story.

I am so tired. You better leave love.

R AND R!

freakyhanyou


End file.
